


На месте излома становимся крепче

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий не любит прикосновений к себе, но, когда они сходятся в драке, Данте может позволить себе немного больше.





	На месте излома становимся крепче

_«Мы становимся крепче там, где ломаемся»._

Эрнест Хемингуэй

Вергилий не любит прикосновений ни к себе, ни к своей одежде. Нет, он не будет отрубать руки тем, кто все-таки нарушит негласное табу, и не будет выбрасывать «испорченные» вещи. Он взглянет прямо и сурово — так, как умеет он один — и отвернется.

Данте смеется и называет этот бзик «глупым и совершенно детским», однако не смеет касаться Вергилия без его разрешения. Но когда они сходятся в драке, Данте может позволить себе немного больше: превратить удар по щеке в смазанную ласку; обхватить пальцами рукоять Ямато поверх руки брата, перенаправляя клинок в другую сторону; прижаться ближе — гораздо ближе, чем допускают правила приличия.

— Хватит, — тихо и твердо произносит Вергилий.

Данте хмурится, прячет меч обратно. Никогда не хватало — вот каков его ответ, но разве Вергилий будет слушать? Разве поймет Вергилий эту жажду, что из богачей делает нищих, а бедняков возносит на вершину?

Неловкое _«хочу, чтобы я [чтобы меня]...»_ из прошлого рассыпается на осколки, и Данте смотрит, как легко Ямато скользит в ножнах. Так по коже скользят пальцы, так по плечам рассыпаются серебряные пряди — так ломаются кости, крошатся камни и рушатся целые жизни.

— Неужели устал? Тогда возвращаемся, — _«домой»._ — Я позвоню Неро.

— Нет.

Данте не успевает сделать и шага.

— Нет?

Вергилий сжимает губы в упрямом жесте. Молчание становится неловким.

— Не звони Неро. — Еще есть время забрать слова обратно, иначе... Иначе это падение нельзя будет остановить. — Никому не звони. Нас двоих... вполне достаточно.

Данте тщетно пытается спрятать улыбку, когда Вергилий касается его плеча. Нет ни холода, ни тепла — лишь в груди что-то екает, и ломается старый лед.

Трещина за трещиной...

— Хорошо, идем. — Они шагают плечом к плечу, и Данте зачем-то добавляет: — Домой?

Вергилий вздыхает едва слышно. И отвечает:

— Домой.


End file.
